wreck_it_ralph_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peanut Buttercup
'''Peanut Buttercup '''is a new racer in Sugar Rush! Her candy theme is Reese’s peanut butter cups, and her signature kart is the Peanuttle Peril. Appearance Peanut is a small, nine-year-old girl who is a little on the heavy side. She has tan skin, a chipmunk-like nose, rosy cheeks, dark brown eyebrows, dark pink lips, a distinctive overbite (like many of the other racers), silky-smooth, curly golden-brown hair with bangs, and chocolate-brown eyes. She has a tan jacket, a white shirt with a peanut on it, two brown pleated skirts, tan tights with chocolate filigree, and tan shoes with a miniature Reese’s on each of them and darker brown soles. She also wears a Reese’s hat. Her racing outfit consists of her regular outfit along with a dark brown helmet with a golden-brown visor. Biography Peanut Buttercup: Chocolatey Delight “This chocolate-wearing girl is one of the most amiable characters around. It is hard not to befriend Peanut Buttercup. As well as being friendly, she is also graceful and energetic because she takes gym and dance class. This sweet little character will touch your heart. She will stick to you like peanut butter sticks to your teeth, and she will give you a smile as genuine as the smile you get when eating a chocolatey delight.” Personality Peanut is very energetic, graceful, and amiable. She takes gym class and dance class. She also loves to hang out with people and make friends. She is very good at racing. In fact, she is one of the best racers around. She is very competitive. She is a little posh, but she has a heart for everyone. It is so hard not to befriend this loving girl. She is friends with all the characters in Sugar Rush, but she is best friends with Crumbelina DiCaramello, Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz, Candlehead, and especially Rancis Fluggerbutter, as they are best friends. Everyone says that she and Rancis have a lot in common, but she does not think so. She thinks that she is one of a kind. Backstory Peanut Buttercup lived in a rich family in New York City. She loved her family dearly. One day, when Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz was asking for new racers for Sugar Rush Speedway (because the gamers were getting tired of seeing the same characters over and over), Peanut joined the racers along with her sister, Pinkie Dubblebubble . However, she still longs for the rest of her family to be with her. In fact, she is even a little homesick. However, she was determined to win. She finds every day in Sugar Rush an adventure and every race a challenge to conquer. Because of her persistence and determination, she became one of the best racers in Sugar Rush. Even though she is a very good racer, she is never a bad sport when she loses. Relationships Pinkie Dubblebubble — her sister. Candlehead — one of her best friends. Crumbelina Di Caramello — one of her best friends. Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz — one of her best friends and her ruler. Rancis Fluggerbutter — her very best best friend. Catchphrase “Eat your sweets!” Favorite Desserts Reese’s peanut butter cups, chocolate, peanut butter, and anything with chocolate and/or peanut butter in it. Racing Vehicle Peanut’s kart, the Peanuttle Peril, is the same style as Candlehead’s kart, but it is a different color and sweet. It dosen’t have candles or a cake base. Instead, the base is a slice of a Reese’s peanut butter cup, and the wheels are Reese’s peanut butter cups. The kart is very suitable for her because it symbolizes her theme very well. Also, all stats of her kart are very high, so she’s a good racer. Home Peanut lives on Hot Fudge Sundae Mountain in Frosty Rally. Powers and Abilities She is able to glitch, and she is a very good racer. Creation Peanut’s design and creation were made by Emily. She is a combination of Crumbelina Di Caramello, Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz, and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Gallery Trivia*Peanut likes Rancis Fluggerbutter, but it is unknown if Rancis likes her or not. *She and Taffyta are rivals. **They are rivals because they both want to come in first place. **However, they are still friends. *Her skirt is made of two Reese’s peanut butter wrappers. *Her body is shaped like a peanut, so she looks a little fat. *She has excellent balance because she takes dance class. *She is known to be kind of a show off. *She talks as if she has had too much sugar. In fact, the things that she says, being kind of abrupt at times; and the way she smiles, a sugary half-smile; also signal this. Taffyta Muttonfudge also talks and smiles this way because she has had too much sugar as well. (She almost always has a lollipop in her mouth.) *Everything about Peanut resembles peanut butter and chocolate, from her silky-smooth hair down to her peanut-butter-colored shoes with chocolate-colored soles. *Peanut knows that she is one of a kind. However, she does resemble some of the other Sugar Rush characters. In fact, she resembles most of her best friends. **She resembles Crumbelina because she always dresses nicely and because she has chocolate filigree on her tights. **She resembles Vanellope because she has two Reese’s wrappers for skirts. **She resembles Rancis because of her Reese’s hat and her Reese’s candy theme. **She resembles Jubileena because she loves to hang out with people. **She resembles Candlehead because of her kart. **She resembles Taffyta because she talks and smiles as if she has had too much sugar. *Her hairstyle resembles Snow White’s hair style plus curly bangs/a cowlick. *Jubileena would be one of her best friends if her very best best friend was not Rancis as well. (Peanut does not like people who really like Rancis as much.) *The first part of her kart’s name is a portmanteau of the word “peanut” and the word “shuttle.” The “Peril” part shows that her kart can zoom so fast that it can seem dangerous. It is sort of to spook people out. *Her last name is also the name of a flower. Note to Fans Fans, please feel free to add pictures to the gallery or correct my grammar, punctuation, or spelling when it needs correcting. Thank you!